Cast aluminum hatch and port assemblies for marine vessels are well known. Such assemblies are commercially available from Pompanette, Inc., of Chalestown, N.H., the assignee of the present invention. Such assemblies are described in my co-pending applications entitled "Marine Hatch Assembly," Ser. No. 08/583,479, filed on Jan. 5, 1996, and "Improved Hatch Assembly for a Marine Vessel," Ser. No. 08/600,542, filed on Feb. 13, 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,082 issued Oct. 14, 1997 which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. Both applications are included herein in their entireties, by reference. Such assemblies typically include a cast aluminum alloy frame, an elastomeric gasket and a clear plastic cover. The cover is optically made of a clear or tinted LEXAN sheet, a product of General Electric, which is known for its high strength.
As used herein, port assemblies are differentiated from hatch assemblies by being installed in the side of a vessel, i.e., a generally vertical plane, while hatch assemblies are typically installed in a deck, i.e., in a generally horizontal surface. Furthermore port assemblies typically hinge inboard or inward while hatches open outward. In addition, port assemblies are typically provided to allow right and air to pass through the port assembly, while a hatch is commonly used for an individual and/or marine paraphernalia to pass through an opening in the deck.
Stainless steel port assemblies are also commercially available and frequently preferred for marine vessels which are used in salt water. However, such assemblies are relatively expensive and, at times, difficult to install. In addition, the commercially-available assemblies sometimes require excessive amounts of calking and may not readily fit a variety of boats, with sidewalls of different thicknesses.
It is presently believed that there may be a relatively large commercial market for an improved multi-piece stainless steel port assembly. Accordingly, a port assembly in accordance with the present invention has been developed which facilitates installation on a boat or yacht, provides sufficient flexibility to conform to the slight curvature of a hull or cabin wall, and which is competitively priced. In addition, port assemblies, in accordance with the present invention, are resistant to corrosion and present a pleasing appearance from the inside, as well as the outside, of the marine vessel. The assemblies also advantageously include an inset lens, are self-draining, reduce the need for caulking and are durable.